


falling like the rain

by punktsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punktsuki/pseuds/punktsuki
Summary: The first time the night terrors come, Leo doesn’t know what to do.





	falling like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> so leoji is back in my life thanks to my beautiful friends in the leoji discord server. we discussed this idea early the other morning when i couldn't sleep so, i ended up writing a drabble. 
> 
> the title comes from ["ultralife" by oh wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hu9pTGFjA4c)
> 
> this is about as soft as i get. enjoy x
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://crownedcirce.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/crownedcirce)

The first time the night terrors come, Leo doesn’t know what to do. He thinks that the boy next to him is dying. 

 

The high pitched shriek forces him out from sleep with a guttural punch. His heart pounds rapidly against his ribcage as he sits upright. The sound of blood throbbing in his ears filters over the scream. It doesn’t drown it out though, it’s too loud. It’s a thing of nightmares, he thinks, before realising it’s not his own dream that has woken him. 

 

Guang Hong, the boy with a sweet face and a naturally soft temperament is thrashing under the weight of Leo’s bed covers, his voice cracked and raw. 

 

They’ve only been together a few weeks, their days filled with gentle murmurs and bashful looks. Their nights dedicated to learning each other through touch. Tonight is different though. They’d fallen asleep early, tangled up in one another. But now, the boy who had been sleeping next to him was staring unseeing into the dark, eyes glassy, and breath ragged with terror. 

 

“Ji?” His nickname rushes out from Leo in a panic. The silent question though, the  _ what’s wrong?,  _ is left unanswered. Guang Hong doesn’t respond to him at all. His eyes are open, even in the dim light in his room, Leo can see that. But, the boy doesn’t answer. 

 

He just screams, the tears on his cheeks driving salty paths between the freckles on his cheeks. 

 

✩ ⭑ ✩

 

It’s been a year. 

 

Leo is used to it now. It doesn’t happen every night, but the dreams are common enough that the screams aren’t as shocking anymore. He knows not to wake him now. He knows he can’t shake him out of it now.

 

What does help for some reason though, are strong sensations. Guang Hong, he has found, is very tactile. He responds well to touch. Sound, sometimes too. Standing outside for a little while in the cooler air sometimes brings him back. Other nights, it’s easier to get him to the shower instead. 

 

They’re both standing there now. Bare chest to bare chest. 

 

Leo’s arms are wrapped around Guang Hong’s frame as if he never intends on letting go. And right now, honestly? He doesn’t intend to at all. The hot water from the shower head streams over them, falling like the rain. Leo can’t see his face. It’s tucked into the crook of Leo’s neck but, he knows Guang Hong is still crying. It’s softer now. He’s more aware. He’s awake. Leo can tell though, by the subtle difference in the water droplets collecting on his skin. The ones pooling into the dip of his collar bone are smaller, slower, body-temperature. 

 

“It’s okay now,” Leo soothes as Guang Hong’s body continues to shake. “I got you.” One hand moves from around his boyfriend’s body only to find its new home in Guang Hong’s hair. With his fingers, he gently brushes through some of the knots at the nape of his neck, twisted there from the way Guang Hong’s dreams gripped at the back of his head and pulled him down against the pillows. 

 

Guang Hong doesn’t respond verbally, but Leo feels the way his head nods slightly. 

 

_ He’s here _ .

 

Leo busies himself, then. His lips trace over the skin of Guang Hong’s shoulder, kissing the freckles there. He knows that they sprinkle over onto the pale planes of his back too. They’re everywhere and Leo knows each and every one intimately, he thinks. He presses light kisses to Guang Hong’s neck, his jaw. He responds by lifting his head from Leo’s shoulder, a small hum of appreciation escaping his throat. Leo continues. His cheek, the corner of his mouth, his nose, his eyelids, the crease between his brows, his forehead. 

 

Guang Hong is smiling now.  _ Relief.  _

 

Leo doesn’t stop. He runs a hand down Guang Hong’s shoulder, fingertips trailing down to his wrist before their fingers intertwine. Leo holds his hand and kisses the crease between his elbow. Guang Hong  _ giggles _ . Leo smiles and silently kisses the inside of his wrist.

 

“What are you doing?” Guang Hong sounds tired, but his voice is light. Amused. 

 

“Loving you,” Leo whispers before turning Guang Hong’s hand over in his and kissing his ring finger. “You know, one day I don’t just want to kiss the skin here,” Leo murmurs.

 

Guang Hong takes in a sharp breath. It hitches. 

 

“Leo, you-” 

 

“Mm?” Leo looks up at Guang through his lashes, eyebrows raised. 

 

“What do you mean?” Guang’s face is pink and it has little to do with the hot water surrounding them. 

 

“Well,” Leo begins. “I hope to put a ring there one day.”

 

“Are you proposing to me right now?” 

 

“No,” Leo pauses, blushing himself now. “But, just know that I’m thinking about it.” 

“Well,” Guang Hong begins the same way Leo had only seconds before. “Just know the answer will be yes.” 


End file.
